A large number of games in which a character is moved and led to a certain goal in a game field produced by modeling a three-dimensional space are provided. Efforts are made to provide higher entertainment value by, for example, locating gimmicks of different tastes in a game field or locating an enemy character.
[patent document No. 1] United States Patent Application Publication 2009-0104992